A baby
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Eugene could feel the pressure on his hand, his wife's grip practically breaking it. "Honey, it'll be okay...Kim?" "Shut up, Skull!"


**A baby for two**

Eugene was sure he was going to die, possibly from the pressure that was cutting off the blood flow to his fingers or the female that was screaming death threats into his poor ear. "Honey…just breathe…it'll be okay." He tried to sooth her, giving a startled yelp as her fingers closed around the collar of his shirt. His wife, a beautiful woman with brown locks and deep eyes had been an angel before, but at this moment…she was likely to strangle her husband. Who knew she had such a voice to scream? Well he did, after their nights in bed...

"Don't you dare tell me it'll be alright, Skull!" Kim's fingers tightened around his hand once more, the pressure beginning to turn them purple. For a petite girl she had a very strong grip. Eugene used his other hand, carefully prying her fingers away from his shirt before it ended up choking him to death. Yes he had been called Skull when he was younger, a punk in high school that tormented the nerd squad. Kimberly had been one of them…He had the worst crush on her. It's pure dumb luck she married me… He thought absently, losing himself amid her screams. They were married and the look of absolute shock on her friend's face when she told them was priceless. More priceless then when she announced they were dating. Billy and Trini had seemed ready to die of heart attacks, while Zack took one look and started to laugh about how he knew this was coming.

"Push, Ma'am!" The doctor's voice jarred him back to reality as he glanced down toward the end of the hospital bed. Two years and nine months later Kimberly was giving birth to his child of all things. Kimberly's breathing became heavier as she pushed for what seemed like the hundredth time since her water had broken. "Ah…!" Between her screams and the pressure that finally cut off Eugene blinked once, then finally fainted to the cold ground of the hospital room.

"Mr. Skullovitch?" A hand gently shook his shoulder, attempting to bring him back from the peace he had finally found. A moment later someone tugged on his nose, causing him to stutter as he woke. "Ow…" His wife cast him a look, her she normally combed brown locks over her face as she appeared tired and paler then before. "You fainted.."

"You nearly broke my fingers!" He protested, giving a small grunt as he sat up in the chair he had been put into. "Wa…where's the baby?" He turned his head looking around, before his eyes fell to the bundle of blue cloth that lay beside Kimberly. The former power ranger smiled then, looking down to her little boy. Dark hair like his father and no doubt eyes like her. "You can hold him you know.." She added, letting her head lay back against the pillow. She felt tired, but happy then.

"Right, Right.." He nodded, using his hands to push up from the spot and make his way over to the bed. Easy…don't drop him...She'll kill you… He reminded himself mentally, that trademark nervous giggle he had coming up as he lifted the boy into his arms. For a moment or two he couldn't find any words to speak. This was his child with someone he'd loved since middle school.

"Skull…?" Hearing the nickname, he turned to look toward Kimberly who gave an almost smile. Her perfect angel like personality was returning. "He's not going to bite…at least not yet." That made the older male laugh, glancing down at the sleeping baby. "..Uh…hey, little guy…I guess this makes me your dad.." He used his finger, gently stroking the soft black locks of the child. "What do we name him?" Kimberly spoke up after a few minutes of silence.  
A name? They had been discussing names for a girl, but never for a boy. A girl would have been Andrea Rose, but for a boy. "How about Timmy?" He offered up, settling his body back into the chair with the sleeping child still cradled into his arms. Kimberly wrinkled her nose slightly, "I don't think so…what about Thomas?" She caught the look of hurt and anger that crossed her husband's face for a moment. Tommy. Someone who had tried to keep them apart was not what their son should be named. Eugene dangled his fingers over the baby's face for a moment as he thought. "…How about Ricky?"  
"No."  
"Dorkus?"  
"Now you just want me to slap you." A sweet woman but still a little fire in her. He crossed his eyes at her, trying to find a name that would keep his wife calm and that wouldn't offend them both. "How about Isaac?" Kimberly closed her eyes, then opened them after a moment. "I like it…Isaac Skullovitch." She giggled herself, letting her body rest into the hospital bed. Eugene looked over at her, opening his mouth to speak before wisely closing it.  
"What?" She dared to ask, eyebrows lifting in curiosity.  
"You're going to make a good mother, Kimmie." He spoke, the goofy smile from years before appearing on his face. Kimberly smiled as well. "You'll be a good father too…"  
"Hear what Mommy sa.." His pride to his son was interrupted then by a smart little retort.  
"As long as you don't drop him."


End file.
